That Good Kisser Is My Daddy
by ohparkkimbyun
Summary: Untuk putriku apapun kulakukan, satu-satunya wanita yang kucintai di sisa hidupku. Permintaannya akan selalu kukabulkan, termasuk- -memuaskannya.. come to me, Baekhyun-ah.
1. chapter 1

**Ohparkkimbyun,**

 **present;**

 **That Good Kisser Is My Daddy.**

 **Rate:**

T-M and genderswitch

 **Main casted by:**

Park Chanyeol

Park (Byun) Baekhyun

 **Supports casted by:**

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo,

And other maybe.

 **Summary;**

Untuk putriku apapun kulakukan, satu-satunya wanita yang kucintai di sisa hidupku. Permintaannya akan selalu kukabulkan, termasuk-

-memuaskannya..

 _come to me_ , Baekhyun-ah.

Aku seorang ayah.

Tanpa istri.

Dan memiliki satu putri berusia 4 tahun yang manja, cerewet, aktif, dan tentu saja menawan karena ayahnya adalah aku--Park Chanyeol.

Sama seperti single parent diluar sana, aku mengasuh putriku sendiri, menghidupi diri sendiri, bekerja sendiri, dan.. memuaskan diri sendiri. Tentu saja karena aku sudah tidak memiliki istri--ia mencampakkanku dan lebih memilih lelaki tua kaya raya diluar sana.

Dengan kehadiran putriku--Park Baekhyun, kehidupanku lebih berwarna karena ocehannya, tingkahnya, dan.. desahannya. Kalian berpikir diriku adalah seorang ayah yang bejat? Kuakui sel-sel otakku memang hanya terisi all about Baekhyun.

Bekerja melalui kreativitasku dalam bermusik aku mampu menghidupi diriku dan Baekhyun dengan sangat layak, berangkat dan pulang kerja seenak diri, menerima dan menolak tawaran kerja sesuka hati, dan menghancurkan kantor kapanpun ku mau. Bagaimana bisa?

Karena akulah pemiliknya.

Mempekerjakan banyak wanita dewasa yang menggoda di kantorku bukan berarti aku mampu dilayani setiap saat. Karena adikku, mampu memilih mana yang sempurna.

Membesarkan Baekhyun sangatlah mudah bagiku, ia penurut atas segala ucapanku. Dengan syarat, aku harus memenuhi kemauannya apapun itu.

07.04 waktu setempat.

Aku bangun dari istirahatku dan melesat ke kamar Baekhyun.

Tok tok.

Mengetuk pintu hanya basa-basi bagiku agar tidak mengagetkannya saat aku masuk dan membelai dirinya.

"Sayang~"

Kudekati sosok Baekhyun yang masih tenggelam dalam selimut tebalnya. Kusingkap sedikit selimut tersebut sampai tampak wajah cantiknya.

"Sayang, ayo bangun." Ucapku membelai surai hitam lembutnya

"Eunghh ayahhh~"

Kuciumi wajahnya hingga ia tersadar sepenuhnya. Menyingkap sempurna selimutnya dan membelai pinggang ramping tersebut

"Hari ini kau sekolah, ingat?"

"Baekki masih mengantuk ayahh." Ucapnya sambil menarik diriku untuk bergabung dalam ranjangnya

"Mau mandi dengan ayah hm?" Tanyaku yang disambut belalakkan mata darinya

"Tentu saja! Ayo ayah."

"Baekki tidak ingin memberi morning kiss untuk ayah?"

Ia menarikku untuk bangkit bersamanya, mendorong bahuku untuk bersandar pada kepala ranjang, kemudian ia duduk dipangkuanku sambil menangkup pipiku.

"Ayah tutup mata." Titahnya, dan kuturuti.

Cup.

Bibir lembut yang selalu menyapaku setiap pagi, ia menciumku beberapa detik dengan mata yang ikut terpejam erat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo mandi sayang." Aku membawanya dalam gendongan koala, menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya.

Bersama baekhyun, aku membersihkan diri.

"Baekki mau sarapan apa hari ini?" Tanyaku sambil membawa dirinya untuk bergabung denganku dalam bath up

"Apapun Baekkie suka asal ayah yang buat hehe." Ia beranjak mempersempit jarak diantara kami dan memelukku. Dapat kurasakan ia memang sangat menyayangiku dilihat dari tingkahnya.

Memandikan Baekhyun tidaklah sulit karena ia hanya diam saat setiap inci tubuhnya kulumuri sabun strawberry kesukaannya. Mengusapnya, menyiramnya, dan mengeringkannya. Begitu mudah bagiku.

Kami keluar sambil berbagi handuk.

Berkemas diri dan menuju meja makan. Menyiapkan hidangan sederhana yang sekiranya Baekhyun suka.

"Kenapa masakan ayah selalu enak?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dan menunjukkan eye smile nya.

"Karena ayah tampan." Racauku

08.00 waktu setempat.

Aku membawa Baekhyun dalam gendonganku sambil menyampirkan tas punggung milik Baekhyun di salah satu bahuku. Mengunci rumah, dan masuk dalam mobil.

"Ayah tidak kerja ya hari ini?" Sambil mengemudi aku mengambil sekotak susu strawberry, menusuknya, dan kuserahkan pada Baekhyun

"Ayah akan ke kantor sebentar hanya untuk memberitahu sekretaris ayah untuk mengambil alih pekerjaan ayah hari ini. Memangnya kenapa hm?" Baekhyun tampak berfikir sambil sesekali melirik ke arahku

"Tidak ada kok 'yah."

Sampai di sekolah Baekhyun, aku menariknya untuk duduk dipangkuanku, "belajar yang tekun ya sayang." Kubawa ia dalam pelukan dan membelai punggung sempitnya

Cup.

Kukecup bibir ranumnya.

Ia pun tersenyum.

Cup.

Ia membalas kecupanku.

"Baekkie juga cinta ayah. Baekkie akan belajar dengan baik hari ini." Katanya sambil kembali memelukku

Kubukakan pintu mobil untuknya, menyambutnya dengan telapak tangan terbuka, dan mengantarnya sampai didepan gerbang sekolah.

"Jangan lupa jemput Baekkie ya ayah."

"Iya sayang~"

"Sampai ketemu nanti siang!" Ia berlari menjauhiku

Kubanting setir ke lawan arah untuk kembali ke rumah guna berganti pakaian dan berganti mobil--mobil pribadiku kotor dan penuh baju ganti yang akan membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman.

Memasuki kantorku, semua orang memberi jalan dan menyapaku hormat. Langkahku kuarahkan langsung pada ruang kerja sekretarisku.

Tok tok.

"Eoh? Sajangnim? Maaf, ada yang perlu saya kerjakan?" Katanya membungkuk hormat dan mempersilahkanku untuk masuk

"Bisakah kau kerjakan pekerjaanku hari ini? Aku ingin menemani putriku di rumah." Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk

"Akan kulakukan, ada lagi?"

"Tidak ada. Kalau begitu aku pamit. Terima kasih Dara ssi."

Meninggalkan kantor dengan senyum yang terus merekah, aku kembali ke rumah. Membereskan kamarku, kamar Baekhyun, dan ruangan lainnya.

Kenapa tidak ada asisten rumah tangga? Karena aku tidak mau ada orang ketiga dalam rumahku. Setelah beres semua, kurebahkan tubuhku pada sofa ruang tengah. Kubiarkan kakiku bergantung di bibir sofa. Dengan satu tangan menampang kepalaku, aku terhanyut dalam kesunyian rumah yang membawaku dalam alam bawah sadar.

Tak terasa sudah 1 jam kutertidur. Waktunya untuk menjemput Baekhyun.

14.00 waktu setempat.

Mobilku sudah tiba ditepi sekolah Baekhyun, sambil mengamati gerbang dari dalam mobil kufokuskan pandanganku untuk mencari Baekhyun. Dan ia pun tiba.

Kusambut ia dengan pelukan dan kecupan di pipi. Masih dalam gendonganku, Baekhyun terus mengeratkan pelukannya bahkan saat aku ingin duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Baekkie ingin menemani ayah mengemudi hm?" Tanyaku sambil melepaskan pelukan dan menatap manik hitamnya yang terlihat sendu

"Kenapa sayang? Mau cerita?" Bujukku sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kemudi mobil

"Tadi Sani marah dengan Baekkie." Ia tertunduk

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Sani marah karena teman Baekkie lebih banyak dari pada teman Sani. Baekkie mau nangis tapi Baekkie tahan sampai bertemu ayah."

"Kalau begitu menangislah." Kukecup keningnya dan kubawa dalam pelukanku, kubelai lembut surainya sambil sesekali menenangkan

"Kita pulang ya."

Dan begitulah, aku mengemudi dengan Baekhyun yang memelukku erat.

Sampai di rumah, Baekhyun masih menempel di tubuhku. Ku bawa ia ke kamarnya dan meletakkannya di bibir kasur.

"Sudah nangisnya?" Ia mengangguk dan mengusap sisa air matanya

"Mau ganti baju sendiri atau ayah gantikan? Setelah itu kita kebawah. Tadi ayah beli strawberry cake untukmu."

"Baekkie bisa sendiri 'yah."

"Ayah kebawah ya."

This is my first story.

Karena aku suka relasi chanbaek jadi entah kenapa aku buat ini dan maaf untuk yang ga suka _genderswitch_ hehe.

Tidak ada yang lebih baik dibanding mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang yang kita sayangi.

Terima kasih!

19/06/17.


	2. 2 My Lover

**Ohparkkimbyun,**

 **present;**

 **That Good Kisser Is My Daddy.**

 **Rate:**

T-M and genderswitch

 **Main casted by:**

Park Chanyeol

Park (Byun) Baekhyun

 **Supports casted by:**

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo,

And other maybe.

 **Summary;**

Untuk putriku apapun kulakukan, satu-satunya wanita yang kucintai di sisa hidupku. Permintaannya akan selalu kukabulkan, termasuk-

-memuaskannya..

come to me, Baekhyun-ah.

 **2\. My Lover**

Masih sama seperti hari kemarin. Baekhyun sekolah, aku pergi ke kantor, menjemput Baekhyun, dan pulang bersama.

Tetapi ada berbeda, hari ini cuaca tidak cerah seperti biasa, langit tampak ingin menurunkan hujannya. Ku tatap langit melalui jendela kamar Baekhyun bersamanya. Ia termangu sambil berpangku tangan.

"Baekkie bosan." Aku pun menoleh menatap wajahnya. Seketika senyum terpatri di bibirku

"Mau bermain? Bersama ayah tentu saja." Ajakku sambil menaik turunkan alis

"Main apa?" Ia tampak kebingungan dengan kedua alis yang bertautan

"Permainan yang sangat seru dimainkan saat hujan tentu saja."

"Ayo ayah!"

"Baekkie tunggu disini saja ya ayah mau pakai sesuatu dulu." Kataku tersenyum lebar

"Pakai apa?"

"Pengaman."

"Oh oke, Baekkie tunggu disini."

Aku langsung melesat ke lemari kamarku, mencari sesuatu yang tidak tertumpuk bersama baju-baju lain yang biasa kupakai. Dan inilah yang kucari,

Baju hujan.

Kalian tahu fungsinya bukan? Untuk mengamankanku dari milyaran tetes air hujan diluar sana.

Kubawa dua pasang baju hujan beda ukuran. Untukku dan Baekhyun. Setelahnya, kubawa baju tersebut dan kembali ke kamar Baekhyun.

"Baju hujan?"

"Yap! Sini ayah pakaikan."

"Untuk apa? Kita mau kemana 'yah?"

"Apalagi selain main hujan-hujanan."

"Astaga ayahku sayang~ masa mau main hujan-hujanan segala pakai baju hujan?" Ia menyela dengan nada bicara yang sedikit mengeluh.

Hey apa salahnya?

"Kan biar Baekkie tetap kering."

"Kalau begitu menonton TV juga kering ayah. Ayolah~ Baekkie tidak akan sakit, Baekkie tidak butuh baju hujan dan ayah juga tidak perlu." Katanya mengambil alih baju hujan tadi dan meletakkannya di atas meja belajarnya

Ia menggenggam tanganku dan membawaku untuk ke halaman belakang. Ia bersiap dengan dirinya yang sudah berjingkrakan.

Aku memandangnya bingung. Bagaimana kalau ia sakit? Tapi ia justru berlari kecil ditempat. Ia memandangku mantap seolah memberi kode untuk langsung meluncur di bawah guyuran hujan.

Selangkah saat ia ingin berlari aku menahannya,

"Berdo'a dulu sayang." Ia mendecak dan mengubah ekspresi datar

"YaTuhan ayah berlebihan sekali."

Hey, apa salahnya? Takut-takut ia tersandung atau tergelincir. Kan aku juga yang direpotkan.

"Ayo berdo'a." Kataku sambil berjongkok dihadapannya dan berdo'a bersama, kupejamkan mataku dan-

"WOAAH DERAS SEKALI HUJANNYA, KEMARI 'YAH AYO KEJAR BAEKKIE~" Ternyata ia sudah berlari sambil berputar-putar menengadahkan kepalanya

Heuh~ pasti Baekhyun tidak berdo'a.

Kuulang do'a ku dan langsung kubawa tubuhku untuk melawan guyuran hujan. Kukejar tubuh mungil Baekhyun tapi, sial! Kenapa lari Baekhyun bisa segesit ini? Berkali-kali aku tergelincir dan nyaris oleng.

Saat Baekhyun lengah ku percepat langkahku dan kepeluk pinggang rampingnya. Ku eratkan pelukanku dan membawanya untuk berguling bersama diatas luasnya hamparan rumput hijau yang menambah nuansa segar.

"WOAAH AYAH BAEKKIE PUSINGG!" Baekhyun menarik bajuku untuk meminta berhenti, kuturuti.

Dan aku berhenti tepat diatasnya. Menindih tubuhnya, kulepaskan pelukanku untuk menahan bobot diriku sendiri, kupandangi wajah indahnya yang tergelitik terkena tetesan air dari rambutku.

Kupandangi ia lamat-lamat, rona merah pun muncul menjalar hingga telinganya. Begitu lucu saat ia memalingkan wajahnya malu karena tatapan intensku. Hey kenapa Baekhyun mirip seperti perempuan yang ingin diambil- ah tidak-tidak.

Kukecup keningnya lama.

Ia tampak menikmatinya, "cium Baekkie terus 'yah. Baekkie suka hm~" kulepaskan kecupanku dan ia tersenyum

"Memang bibir ayah kenapa, hm?" Tanyaku yang masih memandang manik matanya

"Bibir ayah terasa hangat."

"Benarkah?"

"Eum, kalau begitu bisakah ayah cium Baekkie lagi? Baekkie mulai kedinginan."

Ouh, dengan senang hati~

Baekhyun memandangku dengan senyumannya yang tak pernah lepas. Kedua tangannya ia bawa untuk melingkar di leherku, semakin erat hingga seperti memaksa.

Apa Baekhyun minta dicium di bibir?

Cium atau kecup nih?

"Baekkie mau ayah cium dimana?" Tanyaku yang semakin membuat rona diwajahnya semakin meluas. Ia menarik nafas dan mencium bibirku terlebih dahulu-

Apa? Jadi aku yang dicium?

Lumat tidak ya~?

Balas tidak ya~?

Aku masih terpaku, mataku menatap dirinya yang sudah memejamkan mata erat. Memang benar Baekhyun sudah kedinginan, dapat dirasakan dari bibirnya yang sedikit bergetar. Karena aku seorang ayah yang baik, jadi aku akan menghangatkan putri ku.

Masih dalam ciuman tak bergerak, sebelahan tanganku terulur untuk memeluk pinggangnya. Membawanya untuk berganti posisi dan duduk dipangkuanku. Ia sedikit membenarkan posisi.

Apa Baekhyun benar-benar kedinginan?

Kuremas pinggangnya pelan dan sebelah tanganku kubawa untuk menahan tengkuknya. Kupejamkan mataku untuk ikut menikmati ciuman ini.

"Eummhh~" ia melenguh saat aku mulai menggerakkan bibirku

Kusapukan bibirku lembut untuk menuntunnya dalam ciuman kasih sayang. Baekhyun hanya diam. Ku jilat permukaan bibirnya untuk memberinya kode untuk membuka mulutnya. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun diam.

Apa dia tidak paham? Menyusahkan.

Kulepaskan ciuman secara sebelah pihak dan Baekhyun menatap ku datar lalu melepaskan lingkaran tangannya dari leherku.

"Ck! Ayah kenapa dilepas?"

"Ayah minta maaf."

"Padahal yang tadi itu enak."

Ouh. Baru dilumat sebentar dia sudah bilang enak. Apa Baekhyun mulai mengakui kalau aku adalah seorang good kisser?

"Mau mengulanginya?"

Ia menatapku tersenyum, menghabiskan jarak diantara kami dan mulai menautkan kembali jemarinya di leherku.

"Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Beri tahu aku 'yah."

"Baekkie ikuti ayah saja ya, kalau ayah buka mulut Baekkie ikuti ayah. Mengerti?" Baekhyun pun mengangguk tidak sabar

Kuraih kembali tengkuknya untuk membawanya dalam ciuman yang sempat tertunda. Ia pun memejamkan mata mengikuti gerakan bibirku yang dominan. Sesekali ia melenguh sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di leherku.

Ku buka mulutku untuk lebih menjelajah lebih jauh. Seolah terhipnotis, Baekhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama walau terasa kaku bagiku. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, lidahku pun mulai menjalar berjelajah menyalurkan kehangatan untuk Baekhyun. Kuajak lidahnya ikut bermain bersamaku.

"Eumhhh~" ia melenguh tertahan

Kuremas pinggangnya dan kutarik rambutnya agar ia sedikit mendongak menyesuaikanku. Kini tangannya tak tinggal diam. Jemari lentiknya dapat kurasakan mulai meremas suraiku, deru nafasnya pun mulai terdengar.

Seketika ia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Hah hah~ ayahh rasanya Baekkie sesak ughh." Katanya dengan nafas yang terengah.

Kutangkupkan pipinya dan kutuntun untuk kembali menatapku. Tetapi pandanganku justru terpaku pada bibir mungilnya yang berkilat dan memerah. Ku usap permukaan bibirnya yang licin.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat Baekhyun begitu menggoda dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Baekkie cinta sama ayah." Tuturnya yang langsung memelukku

"Ayah juga cinta Baekkie. Sebaiknya kita kedalam untuk mandi, berganti pakaian, dan makan sesuatu yang hangat."

Ia pun mengangguk dalam dekapanku.

Aku bangkit dan berlari menuju pintu belakang dan,

Dug.

Tubuhku terjerembab karena tersandung tangga yang sangat licin. Beruntung Baekhyun ada dipelukanku.

"Astaga ayah! Makannya kalau berdo'a harus sungguh-sungguh seperti Baekkie tadi."

Sial.

 **Tidak ada yang lebih baik dibanding mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang yang juga kita sayangi.**

 **Terima kasih:)**

 **20/06/17**


	3. 3 Share The Sickness

**Ohparkkimbyun,**

 **present;**

 **That Good Kisser Is My Daddy.**

 **Rate:**

T-M and genderswitch

 **Main casted by:**

Park Chanyeol

Park (Byun) Baekhyun

 **Supports casted by:**

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo,

And other maybe.

 **Summary;**

Untuk putriku apapun kulakukan, satu-satunya wanita yang kucintai di sisa hidupku. Permintaannya akan selalu kukabulkan, termasuk-

-memuaskannya..

come to me, Baekhyun-ah.

 **3.** **Share The Sickness**

"Baekkie mau susu tidak?" Ku langkahkan kaki jenjangku ke arah kulkas. Mencari sekotak susu strawberry dan coklat.

"Mau!"

"Habiskan dulu sarapanmu ya."

Aku duduk dihadapan Baekhyun dengan bibirku yang menghisap sekotak susu coklat ditanganku sambil memperhatikan bagaimanacara ia makan. Memang masih terlihat berantakan tapi tak apa, selagi aku masih mampu untuk membereskannya.

"Sarapannya sudah habis 'yah, mana susu Baekkie?" Ia menggeser piringnya dan menengadahkan kedua tangannya memohon untuk kuberikan susu kotak tadi

"Sebentar." Tanganku beralih meraih selembar tissue dan kusapukan di daerah bibirnya

"Ayah..."

Fokusku teralih menatap maniknya. Baekhyun tampak bersemu dengan kedua tangan yang bertautan erat.

Astaga, apa dia jauh cinta padaku?

"Kenapa sayang?"

"Ah ti-tidak! Mana susu Baekkie?" Baekhyun meraih susu di tanganku dan cepat-cepat dihabiskan

Melihatnya yang malu-malu seperti ini membuat hatiku menghangat. Baekhyun melompat dari kursi dan membuang kotak susu tadi pada kotak sampah di dapur.

"Ayo kita berangkat!" Ajakku yang dibalas anggukkan ringan. Apa Baekhyun masih malu?

"Mau ayah gendong tidak?" Dapat kulihat ia tersenyum dan mengangguk samar.

Kuraih tas sekolahnya dan kudekap ia dalam gendonganku. Ditengah perjalanan Baekhyun hanya diam menatap cerminan dirinya pada kaca mobil. Mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya pada kaca sesekali mencuri pandang melalui cerminan diriku yang juga tampak.

Seperti biasa. Sampai di sekolah Baekhyun, ia akan kutarik menuju pangkuanku. Ku sandarkan tubuhnya pada kemudi mobil dan kutangkupkan pipinya.

"Mau jalan-jalan pulang sekolah nanti?" Ku usap pipi lembutnya ia pun tersenyum

"Kita akan kemana 'yah?" Ia tampak bersemangat dengan mata yang berbinar

"Entahlah. Mungkin mencoba restoran yang memiliki olahan strawberry dan coklat?"

"Kalau begitu setuju!"

"Sekarang Baekkie sekolah dulu yang pintar oke? Nanti pulang sekolah ayah jemput dan kita langsung pergi." Ia mengangguk semangat dan mengeluarkan eye smile andalannya

Kukecup keningnya.

"Kenapa ayah tidak cium bibir Baekkie?" Pertanyaannya membuatku tersenyum. Apa aku membuatnya candu?

"Kemari sayang~"

Kuraih pinggangnya agar tegak menyesuikan. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di leherku dan terkekeh. Ia juga memejamkan mata menunggu bibirku menyapanya. Semakin lama aku mampu merasakan deru nafasnya yang hangat di wajahku--

Hatchu!

Beruntung aku sempat memalingkan wajahku. Baekhyun tampak bingung sambil menunggu.

"Ayah sakit?" Ia bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar khawatir. Ku usap hidungku dan kembali ke posisi sebelumnya

"Ayah tidak apa-apa sayang."

"Oh baiklah."

"Kalau begitu lebih baik Baekkie kedalam sebelum bel nya berbunyi, oke?"

"Oke.." ia melepaskan kontak fisik denganku dan aku pun membawanya keluar seperti biasa

"Ayah istirahat ya, jangan lupa jemput Baekkie. Bye ayah!" Aku hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Baekhyun yang mulai hilang ditelan kerumunan murid lain

Begitu sampai di rumah, aku langsung menuju ke kamarku. Menatap pantulan diriku pada cermin besar di hadapanku. Kupandangi wajahku sendiri yang tampak pucat dengan hidung yang memerah.

Apa aku flu?

Flu karena hujan-hujanan kemarin?

Tapi kenapa Baekhyun tidak sakit? Padahal Baekhyun tidak berdo'a sedangkan aku berdo'a dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Benar kata Baekhyun lebih baik aku istirahat sampai waktu jemput Baekhyun. Kuraih ponsel ku untuk menelepon Dara--sekretaris ku agar ia kembali menyelesaikan laporan kantor.

Cukup lama aku terlelap dan saat aku mencoba bangkit tubuhku justru terasa tidak bertenaga dan menggigil. Jadi aku demam?

Dengan sisa tenaga yang kupunya 'aku mendial nomor telepon sahabatku. Terdengar nada sambung, dan--

"Yobeoseyo?"

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku minta bantuanmu?"

"Katakan."

"Bisakah kau menjemput Baekhyun? Aku benar-benar tidak bertenaga sekarang. Aku mohon."

"Akan kulakukan. Kalau begitu cepat membaik."

"Terima kasih, Oh Sehun."

14.00 waktu setempat.

Baekhyun tiba di rumah sambil menggandeng jemari Sehun. Baekhyun terlihat berlari menghampiriku dengan raut wajah sendu.

"Ayah sakit apa?" Tanyanya yang ikut naik bergabung denganku diranjang

"Demam, mungkin." Jawabku mengabaikan keberadaan Sehun diambang pintu dengan ekspresi datarnya seperti biasa

Sebelah tangan Baekhyun mengusap kening hingga suraiku, kuraih sebelah tangannya yang terasa begitu dingin di kulitku. Baekhyun menunduk dan mengecup bibirku.

"Kenapa tidak Baekkie saja yang sakit?" Tanya nya dengan nada suara yang bergetar, apa Baekhyun ingin menangis?

"Hey tidak apa, ayah hanya pusing."

Baekhyun merunduk untuk memelukku, kualihkan tatapanku pada Sehun sambil berucap terima kasih tanpa suara.

Dapat kurasakan tubuh Baekhyun yang sesenggukan. Ku genggam erat jemarinya, kukecup dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kemudian berusaha untuk bangkit dan menyandarkan tubuhku pada kepala ranjang.

Kubawa ia untuk duduk dipangkuanku dan berhadapan denganku. Ku cengkram bahunya yang bergetar.

"Sshh jangan menangis, sayangku~" kubelai wajahnya sambil sesekali merapihkan helaian rambut yang terjuntai bebas

"Tapi ayah sakit..."

Kutenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam dadaku hingga ia memalingkan wajahnya, nafasnya pun mulai terdengar tenang.

"Lebih baik kita tidur siang bersama, oke?" Ia mengangguk dan membenarkan posisi hingga kami saling terlentang bersebelahan.

Kumiringkan tubuhku untuk menarik pinggulnya agar lebih dekat kepadaku. Kepeluk tubuh mungilnya, kubelai surainya, kuusap punggungnya, berbagi selimut dengannya, dan kukecup bibirnya.

Perlahan, kami pun terbawa suasana dalam sunyi.

"Selamat tidur putriku, Park Baekhyun."

Kami pun larut.

Dengan bibirku yang senantiasa menyapa keningnya.

 _Hatchu!_

 **Tidak ada yang lebih baik dibanding mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang yang juga kita sayangi.**

 **Terima kasih.**


	4. 4 Play With Me

**Ohparkkimbyun,**

 **present;**

 **That Good Kisser Is My Daddy.**

 **Rate:**

T-M and genderswitch

 **Main casted by:**

Park Chanyeol

Park (Byun) Baekhyun

 **Supports casted by:**

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo,

And other maybe.

 **Summary;**

Untuk putriku apapun kulakukan, satu-satunya wanita yang kucintai di sisa hidupku. Permintaannya akan selalu kukabulkan, termasuk-

-memuaskannya..

come to me, Baekhyun-ah.

 **4\. Play With Me**

Tiga hari berlalu semenjak demamku kemarin dan kini aku sudah merasa benar-benar sehat karena Baekhyun yang menjagaku.

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, hari yang paling ditunggu oleh setiap insan di dunia ini. Begitu juga denganku dan Baekhyun. Sekarang masih jam 8 pagi, biasanya Baekhyun akan bangun agak siang di hari libur seperti ini.

Pemikiranku sudah melanglang buana merencanakan apa yang akan kulakukan hari ini bersama Baekhyun. Pergi jalan-jalan kah? Di rumah saja kah? Atau mungkin tidur seharian.

Kutegakkan tubuhku dan langsung menuju kamar Baekhyun yang tidak pernah dikunci karena memang tidak kupasangkan kunci. Seperti biasa, kuketuk pintunya dan langsung masuk mencari sosoknya yang masih terlelap.

Kuraih kursi dari pojok ruangan dan kutarik hingga samping ranjang Baekhyun. Kupandangi wajah polos nya yang tidak terhalang selimut.

Tanganku terulur membelai surainya.

"Sayang~" kukecup keningnya lembut

"Ayo bangun kita akan main hari ini." Kataku

Kusingkap seluruh selimutnya. Karenanya Baekhyun menjadi merasa terganggu dan membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangiku

"Bangun sayang, kita harus bersiap."

Ku dudukkan diriku ditepi ranjang sambil meraih tubuh Baekhyun yang masih terlelap kedalam gendongan bridal ku. Ia merengek dalam gendonganku.

"Eunghh ayah ayo tidur lagi~"

Kubawa dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, kududukkan tubuhnya yang masih lemas di atas closet. Dan aku berlutut dihadapannya.

Jemariku bergerak untuk membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Baekhyun sudah benar-benar dalam kondisi telanjang tetapi kelopak matanya masih dalam keadaan tertutup.

Kukecup kedua kelopak matanya.

"Buka matamu sayang~"

Perlahan Baekhyun membuka mata, menatap diriku dan sekelilingnya. Wajahnya merona kala ia sadar dirinya sudah tidak berpakaian di depanku.

"Kenapa ayah menelanjangi Baekkie?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil tertunduk

"Kita kan mau mandi masa tidak buka baju." Jawabku sambil terkekeh menatap wajah gugup Baekhyun

"Tapi ayah tidak buka baju!"

"Kalau begitu, bisakah Baekkie membukakannya untuk ayah?"

"Emm ya tentu."

Tanganku meraih tubuh Baekhyun untuk membantunya turun dari closet. Perlahan tangan mungilnya terangkat di udara tetapi seketika berhenti.

"Ayah mau Baekkie bukakan yang mana dulu?"

Kudongakkan wajahnya agar ia menatapku. Aku tersenyum dan berkata, "dari yang paling kau suka."

Ia kembali menunduk dan seperti berpikir.

"Ayah berdiri." Titahnya

Kuturuti, dan kulihat jemarinya mulai terulur untuk meraih pinggang celanaku. Ia menariknya perlahan hingga benar-benar tertanggal menyisakan satu-satunya kain yang melindungi daerah privasiku.

Ia mendongak dan menatapku, astaga wajahnya merah sekali. Padahal aku hanya memintanya untuk membukakan baju.

"Apa yang i-itu juga dilepas?" Tanyanya menunjuk kejantananku

"Sudah pasti sayang, ayo buka."

Aku terdiam melihat gerakan tangannya.

Kenapa aku jadi tegang begini?

Dapat kurasakan jemarinya yang menyentuh pusat sensitif ku, dengan sangat perlahan ia menarik satu-satu pelindung yang kupunya hingga kejantananku benar-benar terbebas dihadapannya.

"Ayah..."

"Eum?"

"Kok bentuknya seperti itu?"

"Kenapa?"

Astaga kenapa aku bisa tegang disaat yang seperti ini?

"Kemarin Baekkie lihat tidak berdiri seperti ini, tapi kok sekarang begini ya?" Tanyanya masih memandangi kejantananku

Rasanya aku ingin menelusupkan kejantananku saja kedalam bibir mungilnya, pasti sempit.

Astaga kau harus menahannya Park Chanyeol.

Dia putrimu.

"Lupakan. Ayo mandi."

Kulepaskan kaosku dan menggendong Baekhyun agar masuk ke dalam bath up. Kutuangkan sabun kesukaannya dan ia mulai melarutkannya hingga muncul busa tebal.

"Ayah! Sini."

Ya Tuhan jangan lagi.

Ini saja sudah berdiri bagaimana jika aku benar-benar mandi bersama dengannya?

"Mandi sendiri saja ya sayang. Nanti kalau Baekkie susah selesai baru giliran ayah." Kataku sambil duduk diatas closet sambil memandangi tubuh Baekhyun dan kejantananku.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Tidak mungkin aku bermain solo dihadapan Baekhyun.

Tapi ini.. astagaaa menyiksa sekali.

Ku tatap lamat-lamat kejantananku sampai kuputuskan untuk mengelus sendiri benda tersebut. Kupejamkan mataku sambil mendongak merasakan kenikmatan yang mulai menjalar.

Dan semakin tegang.

"Sshh."

"Ayah? Ayah kenapa?"

Seketika kuhentikan aktivitasku dan beralih menatap Baekhyun yang berjalan menghampiriku dengan tubuh basah berkilat karena sabun.

Baekhyun berhenti tepat dihadapanku. "Ayah sakit lagi ya?" Tanya nya memegang kedua pahaku

Jangan lagi Baekhyun.

"Ya."

"Yang mana yang sakit? Biar Baekkie obati."

"Yang ini." Kataku sambil memegang kejantananku yang tepat berada didepan wajah Baekhyun

Baekhyun tampak terkejut dan langsung melepaskan kontak fisiknya. Ia mundur beberapa langkah sambil terus memandangi benda yang kupegang.

"Baekkie tidak mau membantu ayah?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, tapi..."

"Tapi apa, sayang? Hm?"

"Baekkie tidak paham."

"Kemari. Ayah bisa mengajarkanmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

Perlahan kaki mungilnya kembali melangkah kearah ku. Lagi-lagi ia berhenti tepat dihadapan kejantananku yang sudah benar-benar tegang.

"Baekkie lakukan apa yang ayah perintahkan. Bisa?"

"Hmm ya." Jawabnya gugup

"Janji akan membantu ayah sampai selesai?"

"Baekkie janji."

Kusandarkan bahuku pada kepala closet. Memandang tubuh Baekhyun yang benar-benar membuatku semakin tegang.

"Pegang penis ayah."

Dengan tangan bergetar ia mulai memegang penisku. Shit! Padahal ia hanya menyentuhnya.

"Mainkan."

"Mainkan bagaimana ayah?"

"Naik turunkan saja seperti ini," kataku sambil menggenggam tangannya dan menuntunnya untuk mengocok penisku

"Bisa?"

"Akan Baekkie coba."

Perlahan tangan mungilnya mulai memainkan penisku, memijatnya dengan lembut hingga pangkal. Tetapi aku butuh yang lebih cepat daripada ini.

"Lebih cepat, sayang."

Baekhyun paham dan mulai mempercepat tempo kocokannya. Kenikmatan benar-benar menjalar dalam tubuhku.

"Sshh shit! Tidak bisakah lebih cepat?"

"Baekkie tidak bisa lagi."

"Kalau begitu gunakan mulutmu."

Gairah sudah benar-benar menguasai tubuhku sampai aku lupa dengan caraku memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Hisap!"

Kulihat bibirnya mulai terbuka dan mengarah pada penisku. Kutarik surainya agar ia bergerak lebih cepat. Terasa sangat hangat ketika penisku mulai ia hisap. Bibir mungilnya yang bergerak memompa penisku benar-benar terasa sempit. Apalagi jika penisku tertanam dalam lubangnya.

Nikmat manalagi yang lebih nikmat darinya.

"Mainkan lidahmu Baekhyun!"

Ia menurut dan mulai mempekerjakan lidahnya untuk turut serta memuaskanku. Tidak. Tidak hanya lidahnya. Giginya pun turut serta bergesekan dengan penisku. Ia menjilat dan menghisap kepala penisku. Hingga kenikmatan mulai terasa akan meledak, kuraih surainya untuk membantunya memompa lebih cepat.

Sesekali penisku mengenai pangkal mulutnya. Dengan kecepatan maksimal akhirnya aku pun melepaskan cairanku didalam mulutnya. Kurasakan ia memaksa ingin melepaskan tetapi kepalanya kutahan agar aku tetap merasakan hangatnya rongga tersebut.

Setelah terasa lemas, kulepaskan penyatuan tadi.

"Uhuk uhuk hoekk!"

Dengan usaha, ia mencoba memuntahkan cairanku dari mulutnya.

Kuraih wajahnya dan kulihat wajahnya memerah dengan air mata yang menghiasi pipinya.

"Sayang..."

"Ayah.. Baekkie minta maaf, hanya itu yang bisa Baekkie lakukan."

Ya Tuhan. Kupikir ia akan membentakku dan menjerit.

"Ayah tidak marah kan?"

"Kemari sayang."

Ku angkat tubuhnya kepangkuanku, "yang tadi itu hebat, ayah suka. Jangan menangis ya sayang, ayah yang harusnya minta maaf."

Ia tersenyum dan mengusap sisa air mata di wajahnya

Kutangkupkan wajahnya untuk kuajak bermain dengan bibirku. Ia mengalungkan lengannya pada leherku.

Bibirku mulai menyapa bibir mungilnya terasa sangat hangat dan lembut, kucium bibirnya dengan sedemikian rupa, kuhisap lamat-lamat dan kutarik pelan dagunya agar lidahku mampu menjelajah lebih jauh. Lidahnya mulai bisa kuajak bermain walau terlihat amatir.

"Eummhh" ia melenguh

Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya agar lebih tegak tetapi aku malah merasakan penisku bersinggungan dengan lubang senggamanya yang terasa begitu basah, hangat, sekaligus lengket.

"Eumhh~" ia kembali melenguh sambil terus menggerakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya

Apa Baekhyun merasakan hal yang sama denganku?

Daripada kelepasan lebih baik kusudahi.

Ku hisap kuat bibirnya dengan beberapa lumatan terakhir sampai ciuman kami pun terlepas.

Aku memandang maniknya yang berbinar, mendengar nafasnya yang menderu sama sepertiku. Ia meraih pipiku dan mengecup bibirku.

"Ashhhh tubuh Baekkie panas 'yah."

"Ayah minta maaf."

"Tidak tidak. Ayah tidak salah, kalau ayah sakit 'Baekkie bisa melakukan hal seperti tadi. Bilang saja sama Baekkie."

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah sekarang."

 **Tidak ada yang lebih baik dibanding mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang yang juga kita sayangi.**

 **Terima kasih.**


	5. 5 New Experience

**Ohparkkimbyun,**

 **present;**

 **That Good Kisser Is My Daddy.**

 **Rate:**

T-M and genderswitch

 **Main casted by:**

Park Chanyeol

Park (Byun) Baekhyun

 **Supports casted by:**

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo,

And other maybe.

 **Summary;**

Untuk putriku apapun kulakukan, satu-satunya wanita yang kucintai di sisa hidupku. Permintaannya akan selalu kukabulkan, termasuk-

-memuaskannya..

come to me, Baekhyun-ah.

 **5\. New Experience.**

"Ayah! Jangan lupa jemput Baekkie ya!"

"Kapanpun tuan putri."

Hari ini lumayan sibuk bagiku, sejak semalam banyak sekali e-mail yang masuk dalam urusan pekerjaan. Seperti pagi ini, aku mengantar Baekhyun lebih cepat dari biasanya karena Dara memberitahuku akan ada meeting tentang kerjasama projek musik yang terbilang besar. Tentu aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan nya.

Lengkap dengan seragam dan dokumenku, aku tiba di kantor lebih cepat. Dara sudah menunggu di ruanganku dengan beberapa berkas yang harus kupahami.

"Ada yang kurang jelas, sajangnim?"

"Ah tidak, aku paham."

"Baiklah, Kim sajangnim akan tiba beberapa saat lagi, sebaiknya kita bersiap di ruangan meeting."

Pertemuan dengan rekan projekku berjalan dengan lancar, tak kusangka ia cukup baik dalam bekerja sama. Tak perlu banyak pembahasan kami pun menyetujui projek kerja sama ini.

"Senang bekerja sama dengan Anda, Kim Junmyeon ssi." Kataku mengulurkan tangan kepadanya

Ia menjabat tanganku, "jangan sungkan, panggil aku Suho. Semoga projek ini berjalan dengan baik." Ia tersenyum dan berbungkuk

"Apa kau ada waktu? Kita bisa makan siang bersama." Ajaknya

"Tentu, aku akan memberi tahu sekretaris ku terlebih dahulu." Aku melangkah kembali menuju ruanganku dan menitip pesan kepada Dara

Aku makan siang dengannya di restoran yang bisa dibilang mewah. Dengan sukarela Suho mengeluarkan pundi-pundi uangnya untuk mentraktirku. Aku tidak munafik, senang rasanya ditraktir.

"Ah terima kasih Junmyeon ssi. Aku sungguh merepotkanmu." Aku tertawa canggung

"Kau berlebihan. Ini bahkan seperti membeli permen dari convention store." Sial. Apa dia memang percaya diri tinggi seperti ini?

Tak terasa waktu berlalu hingga pukul setengah dua siang. Saatnya aku bersiap untuk menjemput Baekhyun. Tetapi tak lama setelah mobilku membelah kota, tampak kecelakaan yang sepertinya adalah penyebab dari kemacetan panjang ini. Mau bagaimana lagi, putar balik pun tidak bisa. Jadi aku menunggu.

Hingga satu jam akhirnya mobilku mampu melewati kepadatan jalan dan berganti menjadi jalan yang begitu lengang. Kuparkirkan mobilku di sebuah toko serba guna untuk membeli peralatan perbaikan. Aku tiba pada jajaran alat serba besi, langkahku mengikuti pandanganku sampai seseorang tanpa sengaja berbalik dan menabrak tubuhku hingga oleng.

Tumpukan alat besi tadi hampir rubuh karena tersenggol tubuhku, beruntung hanya beberapa alat saja yang jatuh menimpaku. Menimbulkan beberapa luka goresan karena pinggirnya yang terlalu tajam.

Pria tadi merunduk meraih bahuku, "ah mari kubantu berdiri. Maafkan aku, aku tidak dalam fokusku tadi."

"Tidak apa, aku juga lemas tadi. Terima kasih bantuannya." Ku tegakkan tubuhku dan berbungkuk untuk meninggalkannya

Kuraih beberapa alat yang dibutuhkan dan berjalan kearah kasir yang sepi. Wanita penjaga kasir itu memandangku bergantian dengan luka di wajahku. Ia tampak berjingkat khawatir.

"Maaf, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya nya sambil menunjuk kearah lukaku

"Aku baik-baik saja, bisa kau hitung semua ini?"

"Oh? Ya tentu."

Wanita itu tampak serius mengemas barangku sambil sesekali mencuri pandang kearahku.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Tanyaku to the point

"Tapi itu lukamu dan darahmu..."

"Kau mau mengobatiku?"

"Tentu saja, ikuti aku." Aku mengikutinya hingga sampai di sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'staff only' ia menyuruhku duduk pada sebuah kursi lembut

Ia pergi dan datang dengan sekotak P3K dan menarik sebuah kursi dihadapanku. Ia begitu telaten membersihkan lukaku, mengaplikasikan gel dingin, dan memasangkan plester. Setelah selesai ia pun tersenyum dan membawaku keluar.

"Semoga lukamu cepat membaik."

"Terima kasih." Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum

Kulirik jam pada pergelangan tanganku, astaga sudah jam tiga sore dan aku belum menjemput Baekhyun. Belum lagi kalau ada kemacetan diluar sana. Atau aku meminta Sehun lagi untuk menjemput Baekhyun?

Mungkin itu ide bagus.

Oh Sehun chat room.

Sehun-ah.

Send.

-Ya?

Reply.

Bisa kau jemput Baekhyun? Aku masih dalam perjalanan sekarang dan keadaanya macet.

Send.

-Baekhyun sudah bersamaku.

Reply.

Pendusta.

Send.

-Baiklah, Baekhyun untukku.

Reply.

Jangan sentuh dia, jaga dia, aku segera ke rumahmu.

Send.

-Baekhyun baru saja menciumku.

Reply.

Enyahlah.

Send.

Pukul empat sore aku tiba di kediaman Sehun. Kuterobos gerbang hingga pintunya agar aku bisa cepat-cepat membawa pulang Baekhyun. Tetapi apa yang kulihat? Baekhyun justru duduk dipangkuan Sehun dengan Sehun yang mencengkram pinggang Baekhyun erat.

Ya Tuhan. Mereka berciuman.

Di bibir.

Sehun tampak sangat menikmatinya dilihat dari kepala yang ia miringkan dengan sedemikian rupa. Juga dari remasan tangannya yang mulai menjalar kemana-mana.

Tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Ayo pulang Baekhyun."

Aku berdiri tepat disamping kegiatan mereka dan what the hell! Mereka masih asik.

"Oh Sehun!"

Pagutan mereka pun terlepas. Baekhyun memandangku, aku memandang Sehun, dan Sehun memandang Baekhyun. Apalagi ini? Ekspresi Baekhyun tampak datar.

"Ayo pulang, sayang." Kutarik lengan Baekhyun agar mengikuti langkahku

"Setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih. Dasar orang tua tidak pengertian. Lebih baik Baekhyun memiliki ayah sepertiku." Sehun berucap dengan santai

"Aku pulang, permisi. Dan terima kasih atas bantuanmu namja cabul."

Sampai di rumah, Baekhyun kuseret menuju kamarku. Kuletakkan ia pada tepi ranjang dan aku berlutut dihadapannya.

"Baekkie capek 'yah."

"Dengarkan ayah. Kenapa kau selingkuh?"

"Baekkie tidak paham."

"Kenapa Sehun menciummu, hm?"

"Karena bibir Baekkie belepotan selai strawberry dan paman Sehun hanya membersihkannya."

"Dengan bibirnya?"

"Ya."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena tidak ada orang lain lagi."

"Kalau begitu biarkan kali ini ayah yang bersihkan."

Aku bangkit dan mendorong tubuhnya hingga berbaring, kuposisikan tubuhku diatasnya dan membawanya dalam kungkunganku. Kugenggam kedua tangannya, kutatap tajam maniknya, kukecup dahinya, hingga bibirku pun turun menyapa bibir ranumnya.

Ku diamkan lama hingga ia mulai terbuai dan memejamkan mata. Kugerakkan bibirku sesuai dengan ritme. Bibir Baekhyun terasa manis dan lembut. Kulumat setiap sudut bibirnya. Bibirnya pun terbuka mengizinkanku untuk lebih intim dengannya.

"Cpkhh mmhh"

Lidah kami saling bermain dengan suara kecipak khas yang menghiasi. Ku hisap bibirnya kuat-kuat hingga ia melenguh tertahan. Ciumanku terlepas dan turun pada dagu dan sekitar lehernya. Baekhyun mendongak memberiku izin.

Kukecup setiap inchi lehernya. Ku hisap dan kujilat perlahan tanpa meninggalkan bekas.

"Eumhh ayahhh.."

Lehernya semakin basah karenaku. Kukecup lagi bibirnya yang terbuka. Memberikan lumatan-lumatan yang timbul karena gairah. Pergerakan ku semakin cepat kala aku merasa deru nafas kami yang saling bersahutan.

Aku telah bergairah sekarang.

Begitu pun dengan Baekhyun.

"Sshhh ayahh eummh.."

"Jangan lakukan lagi oke."

"Ayahh panasshh"

Baekhyun meraih bibirku untuk kembali berpagutan dengannya. Kulayani ia dengan penuh nafsu. Apa aku masih bisa menahannya? Atau kulakukan saja?

Tanganku tergerak untuk membuka kancing kemeja sekolahnya hingga tampak dua pucuk kemerahan yang terlihat segar di mataku. Ini juga pertama kalinya aku melihat benda tersebut dengan kilatan nafsu. Kuusap pucuk tersebut perlahan.

"Sshh eummhhh"

"Kenapa sayang?"

"Aashh kenapa Baekkie suka saat ayah pegang dada Baekkie?"

Kupilin pucuk tersebut dengan pelan. Bibirku tak tinggal diam saat sebelah tanganku bermain. Bibirku mulai mengecup dan memainkan pucuk tersebut dengan ahli. Lidahku bergerak liar menjilati bahkan menggoda pucuk yang terasa semakin tegang.

"Ayahhh sshhh gelihh sshh"

Baekhyun membusungkan dadanya pertanda nikmat. Sesuatu dibawah sana sepertinya sudah menegang dan ingin dimanjakan.

Kulepaskan permainanku.

Kutatap maniknya yang terlihat sayu.

"Baekkie sayang."

"Eum."

"Mau membantu ayah?"

"Memang ayah sakit lagi?"

"Baekkie bisa lihat sendiri apa yang ada di wajah ayah. Benar?"

"Ya itu luka."

"Bisakah Baekkie lakukan hal yang sama seperti di kamar mandi waktu lalu?"

"Tentu saja!"

Beruntung Baekhyun masih bisa dibodohi.

Kemudian dengan cepat aku melucuti seluruh pakaiannya juga pakaianku hingga kami benar-benar telanjang. Tetapi aku ingin hal ini sedikit berbeda dari yang pernah kulakukan.

Aku ingin menyapa kewanitaannya.

 **Tidak ada yang lebih baik dibanding mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang yang juga kita sayangi.**

 **Terima kasih.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ohparkkimbyun,**

 **present;**

 **That Good Kisser Is My Daddy.**

 **Rate:**

T-M and genderswitch

 **Main casted by:**

Park Chanyeol

Park (Byun) Baekhyun

 **Supports casted by:**

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo,

And other maybe.

 **Summary;**

Untuk putriku apapun kulakukan, satu-satunya wanita yang kucintai di sisa hidupku. Permintaannya akan selalu kukabulkan, termasuk-

-memuaskannya..

 _come to me,_ Baekhyun-ah.

 **6\. Failed Day.**

Kalau kalian pikir kemarin aku berhasil melakukan hal iya-iya dengan Baekhyun. Kalian salah. Disaat aku sudah benar-benar tegang didepan kewanitaannya. Baekhyun justru meringsut menjauhiku. Ia bilang 'baekkie lapar yah.'

Bagaimana bisa? Baru saja aku ingin memakannya.

Berakhirlah aku yang bermain tangan sambil merutuki kepolosan Baekhyun.

Hari ini, aku berniat untuk melakukan hal-hal kecil dengan Baekhyun di rumah. Aku masih berada di kamarku karena sekarang masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai semuanya. Apalagi hari ini akhir pekan.

Tok tok.

Baekhyun?

"Ayah? Sudah bangun?" Terdengar suara Baekhyun dari balik pintu kamarku.

Aku melangkah untuk memutar kenop pintu, dan benar saja 'ada Baekhyun dengan tampilannya yang masih memakai piyama tidurnya. Aku berjongkok dan mengelus surainya.

"Baekkie kok sudah bangun?"

"Baekkie mau susuuuu."

"Susu apa?"

"Susu buatan ayah. Apa saja."

Ouh, susu buatan ku ya?

Aku mengamit jemarinya dan membawanya untuk turun ke dapur. Hingga beberapa saat, susu strawberry kesukaannya pun siap. Tidak sampai satu menit susu itu pun habis diminumnya.

"Hari ini apa yang akan kita lakukan 'yah?"

"Entah, pekerjaan rumah sudah menumpuk. Mungkin ayah akan cuci baju dan bersih-bersih lainnya."

"Baekkie ikutan."

Setelah selesai, aku membawanya untuk mandi bersama dan berganti pakaian. Kemudian kembali ke ruang cuci untuk merendam pakaian dan kutinggalkan untuk melakukan pekerjaan lain. Contohnya, mencuci piring.

Baekhyun selalu berada disampingku, aku menyabuni piring, ia membilasnya. Aku mencuci tangan, ia yang mengeringkannya.

Such a good woman. I mean, good girl.

Beberapa saat kutinggalkan akhirnya aku memutar cucian pada mesin cuci otomatis. Tinggal tunggu sampai cucian benar-benar selesai dan hanya tinggal menyetrika nya.

Aku tengah berada di ruang tamu bersama Baekhyun. Baekhyun memegang gunting kuku dan memberikannya kepadaku.

"Ayah, kuku Baekkie sudah panjang."

"Kemari sayang."

Aku duduk bersila dan Baekhyun duduk di pangkuanku agar lebih memudahkan aku untuk memotong kukunya. Juga merasakan tubuhnya.

Kutundukkan kepalaku hingga dibelakang lehernya. Kehirup aroma manisnya sambil terus memangkas kukunya. Lama-lama aku bisa salah potong kalau begini caranya.

"Ayah?"

"Oh, iya?"

"Kok kuku Baekkie jadi miring?"

Benar kan aku tidak fokus.

Aku meletakkan gunting kuku tadi disamping tubuhku dan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dengan erat. Wajahku tiba pada ceruk lehernya. Menghadiahinya kecupan basah pada sekitar lehernya.

Jemari Baekhyun mencengkram tanganku. Aku mengecup, menjilat, dan menghisap bagian lehernya hingga kemerahan.

"Ayahh."

Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya padaku, tanpa habis akal. Aku menahan wajah Baekhyun dan meraih bibir kemerahannya. Aku menciumnya dari belakang. Sebelah tanganku tetap menahan tubuhnya.

Pagutanku menguasai dirinya. Menghisap bibirnya yang adiktif dan bermain lidah dengannya. Ciumannya lambat laun berubah diiringi gairah. Baekhyun mulai bergerak tidak nyaman.

Tanganku menelusup melalui celana super pendeknya. Meraih kancing dan menurunkan resleting kala ia masih terbuai dengan ciumanku.

"Mmhhh."

"Ccpph cpkhh mmh."

Jemari benar-benar bermain disekitar kewanitaannya. Mulai menelusup melewati celana dalamnya dan menemukan apa yang kucari. Jariku membelai kewanitaannya yang lembap. Kucari titik sensitif nya dan dan kugoda.

"Mmmhh aayahhh."

Kugesek klitorisnya dengan agak cepat hingga pre cum mengalir membantuku memudahkan pergerakan tangan. Kurasakan Baekhyun merapatkan kakinya membuat jemariku terperangkap dalam kewanitaannya.

Tanpa memperdulikan nya, jariku masih bisa tetap bergerak menggesek klitorisnya yang semakin mengeras.

"Ayahhhh."

Satu jariku meluncur disekitar lubang senggama nya, berusaha membalas apa yang belum kudapatkan hari kemarin. Sebelah tanganku merayap ke dadanya melewati singkatan kaos tipisnya. Kuusap pucuk dadanya seiring gerakan jariku pada kewanitaannya.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar disetiap desahannya. Mengalunkan kata 'ayah' tiada henti. Kupercepat gesekan jariku pada klitorisnya hingga lelehan hangat mengalir pada jariku.

Kupindahkan tubuhnya menjauh dariku, dan aku membuka celanaku tanpa ragu dan menampilkan nya didepan Baekhyun.

Aku duduk bersandar di sofa, sedangkan Baekhyun bertumpu pada lututnya dilantai.

Tanganku mengocok milikku pelan, "hisap Baek." Kataku, entah mengapa setiap aku melakukan hal iya-iya dengan Baekhyun, ucapan sayangku kepadaku justru luntur.

Seolah belajar dari pengalaman, bibir mungil Baekhyun mengecup kepala penisku dan mulai menghisapnya. Jemari kecilnya juga tinggal diam, mengocok bagian penisku yang tidak terjamah oleh bibirnya.

Aku mencengkram surainya dan membantunya untuk memompa lebih cepat. Kupaksa hingga penisku menyentuh pangkal tenggorokannya. Aku tahu ia ingin muntah, tapi disaat seperti ini siapa peduli?

Gerakannya semakin cepat kala aku menggeram nikmat. "Bagus Baek."

Apa karena aku tidak pernah dipuaskan atau memang permainan Baekhyun yang hebat, bagaimana bisa aku merasakan kenikmatan secepat ini? Bibir Baekhyun terlalu lihai memijat penisku.

Gerakannya kuhentikan dan kubawa ia untuk naik ke atas sofa bersamaku. Tetap mem-blowjob penisku dengan posisi miring dan menungging. Memudahkan ku untuk bermain-main dengan kewanitaannya.

Jemariku kembali merasakan betapa lengket nya bagian inti dirinya. Baekhyun mendesah tertahan yang membuat penisku seolah bergetar dalam kulumannya.

"Ssshh."

Penisku akan tiba sebentar lagi, disaat itu pula kulumannya dipercepat. Hingga lelehan ku terbebas hingga mengotori sofa setelah kulepaskan kuluman Baekhyun. Aku menengadah merasakan sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang masih terus mengalir.

Kubawa Baekhyun pada pangkuanku dimana penisku yang bersinggungan dengan kewanitaannya.

Kubawa ia dalam pagutan kasih sayang, lembut dan sensual. Tubuhnya bergerak seiring pagutan, menggesekkan kewanitaannya dengan penisku yang baru saja melemas. Sebelum aku menghampiri keteganganku, aku menghisap kuat bibirnya dan melepaskannya.

"Tadi itu morning treat untukmu."

Lagi-lagi hari damaiku gagal untuk kesekian kalinya. Bagaimana dengan besok?


	7. chapter 7

**Ohparkkimbyun,**

 **present;**

 **That Good Kisser Is My Daddy.**

 **Rate:**

T-M and genderswitch

 **Main casted by:**

Park Chanyeol

Park (Byun) Baekhyun

 **Supports casted by:**

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo,

And other maybe.

 **Summary;**

Untuk putriku apapun kulakukan, satu-satunya wanita yang kucintai di sisa hidupku. Permintaannya akan selalu kukabulkan, termasuk-

-memuaskannya..

come to me, Baekhyun-ah.

 **7\. Night Activity.**

Hari begitu cepat berlalu semenjak Chanyeol bertingkah melecehkan putrinya, Baekhyun. Terkadang disela waktu luangnya Chanyeol merenung memikirkan kesalahan fatal yang telah ia lakukan kepada Baekhyun. Pada awalnya, semua pemikirannya terlihat logis saat ia menyadari kebodohannya tetapi semua itu musnah ketika ia mengakhiri renungannya dengan kejantanan yang menegang.

Bukannya merasa bersalah, Chanyeol justru malah mengurutkan hal-hal yang belum ia lakukan kepada Baekhyun. Cerminan kewanitaan Baekhyun pada imajinasinya berhasil membuat penisnya tegang dengan mudah.

Pikirannya selalu melayang jauh diikuti tubuhnya yang mulai meremang. Dengan mata yang terpejam semakin membuat fantasi liarnya terasa sangat nyata.

" _Sshshh baekhyunhh.._ " satu desahan lolos dari bibir Chanyeol kala sebelah tangannya mengelus penis tegangnya.

Tangannya bergerak berirama seiring pikirannya yang semakin liar. Bersandar pada kursi balkon kamarnya, diterangi cahaya remang dari rembulan, dan ditemani semilir angin malam yang menambah kesan tegang pada diri Chanyeol.

Kepalanya terkulai lemas pada sandaran sofa kala gerakan tangannya yang semakin tidak karuan. Tidak cukup puas, Chanyeol menelusupkan tangannya melewati celana pendek juga dalamannya. Membuat telapak tangannya bersentuhan langsung dengan penisnya yang terasa panas.

" _Baekhyunhhh_ ," Chanyeol memijat lembut batang penisnya, menggodanya untuk semakin tegang.

Geraman Chanyeol semakin terdengar jelas bersamaan dengan kocokannya yang juga semakin cepat. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menahan desahannya. Ini tengah malam, sudah pasti tidak akan ada yang terganggu dengan desahannya. Baekhyun juga sudah tertidur pulas sejak tiga jam yang lalu.

Tangan Chanyeol dengan lihai membelai setiap bagian penisnya tanpa terlewatkan. Memijatnya, meremasnya, mengocoknya, dan menggoda ujung penisnya yang terlihat basah.

"Astaga, _ssshh_.."

"Ayah.. _hiks hiks_ , buka pintunya _hiks_ \--"

Chanyeol memutar kepala menghadap pintu kamar yang berjarak beberapa meter di belakangnya. Menatap bayang-bayang Baekhyun yang terlihat dari celah bawah pintu. Baekhyun pasti mimpi buruk pikir Chanyeol. Dengan menahan nyeri pada penisnya, Chanyeol membenahi dirinya dan menyambut Baekhyun yang terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Baekhyun berlari dan memeluk erat kaki Chanyeol. Menangis tersedu sembari sesenggukan. Chanyeol melepaskan lingkaran tangan Baekhyun pada kakinya dan berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa, Sayang?" Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun yang terasa hangat dan lembab. Wajahnya terlihat merona karena tangisan yang masih belum mereda.

Chanyeol membelai pipi Baekhyun dan membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, " _ssstt_ jangan menangis, Sayangku."

" _Hiks_ ayah.. baekkie ingin tidur dengan Ayah _hiks_ \-- Baekkie takut.."

Chanyeol mendaratkan jemarinya untuk membelai surai Baekhyun dengan sayang. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun untuk melingkarkan kaki putrinya tersebut pada pinggangnya kemudian bangkit dan mengelus sepanjang punggung hingga pinggang Baekhyun.

"Ayah.. _hiks_ \--"

" _Sstt_ jangan menangis lagi, Ayah akan menemanimu. _Cup cup_.."

Chanyeol meredakan tangisan Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Baekhyun ke kanan dan ke kiri, Chanyeol tersenyum kala ia tidak lagi mendengar erangan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menaiki ranjangnya dan merunduk hendak meletakkan tubuh Baekhyun pada bagian pojok ranjangnya. Menghindarinya dari kemungkinan Baekhyun akan terjatuh. Ketika Chanyeol berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun pada lehernya, Baekhyun tetap pada posisinya tanpa mau melepaskan sosok ayahnya.

"Sayang, lepas dulu, Ayah mau ke toilet sebentar."

Dengan rasa khawatirnya yang besar pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol tetap tidak dengan mudah melupakan ereksinya yang tertahan. Ditambah sejak pelukan tadi penisnya terus bersinggungan dengan bagian depan tubuh Baekhyun, membuatnya semakin tegang.

"Baekkie ikut," Chanyeol tersentak saat pendengarannya menangkap sinyal lain yang salah ia artikan.

Ini final. Pikir Chanyeol, erangan dan napas panas Baekhyun yang tepat berada di samping telinganya membuatnya semakin terbakar gairah.

"Baekkie ingin ikut. Jangan tinggalkan Baekkie.."

Dengan tenang Chanyeol kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya ia bawa untuk menangkup bongkahan pantat putrinya. Disertai remasan pelan, adrenalin Chanyeol semakin meningkat hingga memaksanya untuk setengah berlari menuju toilet yang juga berada dalam kamarnya.

Tanpa memperdulikan pintu toilet yang tertutup paksa dengan kaki panjangnya, Chanyeol segera meletakkan tubuh Baekhyun di atas wastafel. Sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya guna menatap raut wajah Baekhyun.

Tanpa basa-basi, Chanyeol menyambar bibir ranum di hadapannya. Melumatnya seolah ia akan kehilangan benda tersebut. Tanpa memikirkan rasa terkejut Baekhyun, Chanyeol menahan tengkuk Baekhyun dan memperdalam ciumannya. Memaksakan Baekhyun untuk membalas permainan lidahnya. Sebelah tangannya mulai bergerilya menyusuri tubuh Baekhyun yang dibalut baju tidur berpotongan pendek.

" _Ayahhh_ ," Baekhyun hendak protes disela-sela pagutannya.

Desahannya tertahan kala Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memberinya ruang untuk bernapas. Lambat laun gelora dalam diri Baekhyun mulai muncul ketika Chanyeol menyusupkan tangannya untuk meraih puting Baekhyun, mengelusnya dan memilinnya sedikit tergesa.

" _Mmmhhh_.."

Chanyeol menjadi yang lebih dulu melepaskan pagutan ketika ia sadar napas Baekhyun terasa sesak pada pipinya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tepat pada maniknya. Melepaskan baju serta celana tidur Baekhyun tanpa halauan. Dengan santainya Baekhyun bersandar pada dinding toilet dan berpegangan pada bahu tegap ayahnya.

Baekhyun terpejam ketika merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh kewanitaannya. Ia menunduk dan melihat jemari Chanyeol yang tengah menggodanya. Menekan klitorisnya hingga desahan kenikmatan hadir pada pendengaran Chanyeol.

" _Aaahh ayahh ituhh-- mmmhh_.." Chanyeol menatap puas pada sosok di depannya. Tanpa menghentikan gesekan jarinya pada klitoris Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengecup puting kemerahan milik Baekhyun. Menjilatinya sensual sambil sesekali mengisapnya kuat.

"Ayah.. _ssshhh_ \--" gerakan jari Chanyeol semakin cepat kala merasakan lubang Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan lelehan hangat tanda kepuasan. Jarinya menggoda lubang tersebut, perlahan menanamkan jemari nakalnya.

" _Ayahh pelan-pelanhh aahh_.."

Satu jarinya mulai masuk walau hanya setengahnya, dengan lelehan hasrat Baekhyun, memudahkan Chanyeol untuk bergerak melecehkan lubang putrinya. Merasakan tubuh bergetar Baekhyun, Chanyeol menghentikan jemarinya dan berjongkok tepat di depan kewanitaan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meraih kedua paha Baekhyun, menahannya agar tidak merapat ketika Chanyeol mengendus kewanitaan tersebut. Chanyeol mendekat dan menjilat kewanitaan di depannya. Merasakan cairan khas yang terus mengalir dari diri Baekhyun.

Jemari Baekhyun meremas surai Chanyeol, "ayah-- _sudahh sshh_.."

"Ayahh, _lepash!_ Baekkie _mauhh_ \--" Tanpa menghiraukan kalimat terpotong Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru semakin gencar menjilati klitoris juga lubang Baekhyun. Menjilat, mengecup, dan melumatnya dengan liar hingga puncak hasrat Baekhyun pun mengalir, membasahi lidah juga mulut Chanyeol yang tengah melecehkannya. Tanpa ragu Chanyeol lagi-lagi menjilat dan menghisap cairan tersebut hingga membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang tak karuan.

Baekhyun dibuat lemas setelahnya. Chanyeol menjaga jarak walau bibirnya masih tetap bersinggungan dengan kewanitaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendongak menatap Baekhyun yang terengah dan berkeringat. Sebelah tangan Chanyeol dengan jahil kembali mengelus klitoris Baekhyun, membuatnya kembali bergetar.

"Ayah, sudah _hah.. hah.._ Baekkie lemas." Chanyeol bangkit dan menegakkan tubuh Baekhyun.

Meraih sebelah tangan Baekhyun dan dibawanya menuju penis tegangnya yang semakin terasa nyeri. "Tapi Ayah masih belum lemas, Sayang."

Chanyeol menuntun tangan Baekhyun untuk meremas miliknya. Sesekali memaksanya untuk memberikan pijatan lembut. Baekhyun hanya menurut dibuatnya. Dengan sisa tenaga yang Baekhyun miliki, ia bergerak untuk memijat penis ayahnya dari luar balutan celana pendek tidur yang Chanyeol kenakan.

Chanyeol melepas genggamannya pada tangan Baekhyun, membiarkan putrinya sendiri yang memijatnya sesuka hati.

" _Sshhh_ \--" Baekhyun mendongak menatap wajah putus asa Chanyeol, mempercepat pijatan tangan sesuai nalurinya yang berefek pada Chanyeol yang menjauh dan melepaskan balutan celana pada dirinya. Membebaskan penisnya hingga terpampang jelas di hadapan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan menurunkan sosok tersebut. Membuatnya berada tepat di depan penisnya. Baekhyun terpaku pada penis tegang merona di depannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat raut wajah putrinya.

Sebelah tangan Chanyeol meremas surai belakang Baekhyun, sedikit mendorongnya agar bibir Baekhyun mau menyentuh penisnya.

"Buka mulutmu, Sayang." Ucap Chanyeol sedikit memaksa.

Baekhyun masih belum mau membuka mulutnya. Kepalanya terasa berat dalam dorongan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun tidak mau melakukannya.

Terlepas dari tangan yang meremas surai Baekhyun, sebelah tangan Chanyeol menggenggam penisnya sendiri, mengarahkan ujungnya tepat di depan bibir mengkilat milik Baekhyun.

"Ayo Sayang, kau sudah sering melakukannya bukan? Cepatlah," ucap Chanyeol sambil menggesek ujung penisnya dengan bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih urung mengikuti arahan Chanyeol, ia malah mendongak menatap sosok ayahnya yang berkabut gairah.

"Baekkie ngantuk, Ayah. Ayo tidur." Satu kalimat Baekhyun membawa amarah pada diri Chanyeol. Penisnya sudah terasa sangat nyeri sejak tadi dan dengan kurang ajarnya Baekhyun menolak perintahnya.

"Buka mulutmu," Chanyeol meraih kedua pipi Baekhyun disalahsatu tangannya. Menekannya hingga mulut Baekhyun sedikit terbuka. Kemudian menarik dagu Baekhyun dan segera melesakkan penisnya ke dalam ruang hangat tersebut.

" _Aahhhh_ , ayo mulai, Sayang." Dengan bantuan dorongan tangan Chanyeol pada bagian kepala belakang Baekhyun, membantu Baekhyun untuk memudahkan menjangkau penis ayahnya.

Sesekali pinggul Chanyeol ikut maju menabrakkan penisnya pada pangkal tenggorokan Baekhyun. Seringkali Baekhyun tersedak dibuatnya.

Kuluman Baekhyun semakin cepat ketika Chanyeol ikut bergerak berlawanan arah. Chanyeol menggeram kala merasakan lidah Baekhyun yang menggoda ujung penisnya, juga gigi Baekhyun yang bergulir pada urat-urat tegang di sepanjang penisnya.

" _Ssshh_.. kau bisa _sayanghh_ ," Chanyeol merasa miliknya semakin membesar, petunjuk bahwa puncak hasratnya sebentar lagi akan tiba.

Tanpa tahu diri, gerakan pinggul Chanyeol semakin cepat menyesuaikan paksaan tangannya pada wajah Baekhyun. Terus menabrakkan ujung penisnya dengan pangkal tenggorokan Baekhyun menambah kesan pelepasan yang semakin cepat datang.

" _Baekhyunh_ , Ayah sampai.." tanpa bisa menahannya, Chanyeol melesakkan penisnya dalam seiring pelepasannya yang terasa menakjubkan. Chanyeol mencengkram keras pipi Baekhyun, menahannya agar tidak membuka mulutnya apalagi memuntahkan spermanya.

"Telan, Baekhyun." Baekhyun mengangguk dan menelan paksa sperma Chanyeol diselingi tetesan air mata yang meluncur karena terlalu sering tersedak.

Perlahan, Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah terkulai lemas. Menggendong dan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun kemudian kembali membawanya dalam ciuman hangat. Kali ini tanpa gairah, ini hanya sebagai penutup kegiatannya.

Chanyeol menjauh dan mengusap pipi hingga bibir Baekhyun, "terima kasih, Sayangku.."

Chanyeol melangkah keluar dan membaringkan tubuh keduanya pada ranjang. Chanyeol berbaring dan menyingkirkan Baekhyun dari atas tubuhnya. Memindahkannya menjadi tepat di sampingnya. Chanyeol berbalik menghadap Baekhyun. Menarik tubuh ringan putrinya agar menempel pada tubuhnya.

Chanyeol menarik kepala Baekhyun agar berbantal pada lengannya. Sebelah tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus punggung hingga paha Baekhyun.

" _Mmhh_ Baekkie ngantuk Ayah.."

Tanpa menghentikan elusannya, Chanyeol bersuara. "Tidurlah, Sayangku." Kemudian mendongakkan wajah Baekhyun agar sejajar dengan wajahnya.

Chanyeol mendaratkan bibirnya, memberikan kecupan pada bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendorong tengkuk Baekhyun agar bibirnya merapat dan benar-benar menempel sempurna.

Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, Chanyeol pun ikut memejamkan mata. Menyusuri mimpi liarnya yang terencana bersama Baekhyun. Sudah pasti, besok ia akan melakukannya lagi bersama Baekhyun.

Tidak ada yang lebih baik dibanding mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang yang juga kita sayangi.

 **~•~**

 **Tidak ada yang lebih baik dibanding mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang yang juga kita sayangi.**

 **Terima kasih.**


	8. chapter 8

**Ohparkkimbyun,**

 **present;**

 **That Good Kisser Is My Daddy.**

 **Rate:**

T-M and genderswitch

 **Main casted by:**

Park Chanyeol

Park (Byun) Baekhyun

 **Supports casted by:**

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo,

And other maybe.

 **Summary;**

Untuk putriku apapun kulakukan, satu-satunya wanita yang kucintai di sisa hidupku. Permintaannya akan selalu kukabulkan, termasuk-

-memuaskannya..

 _come to me_ , Baekhyun-ah.

 **8\. Our Life.**

"Sayang?"

Suara Chanyeol menggema seiring langkah kakinya yang tengah menuju kamar Baekhyun. Dirinya sudah bersiap dengan balutan jas _navy_ pada tubuh sempurnanya.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun dan menyapa sosok putrinya yang tengah menyisir surai hitamnya perlahan. Chanyeol menghampirinya dengan senyum dan berdiri tepat di belakang Baekhyun, sedikit membungkuk mengungkung tubuh mungil Baekhyun di depan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun kemudian menahan pergerakannya dan menyingkirkan benda-- _sisir digenggamannya_. Jemari Chanyeol beralih menggantikan posisi benda tadi. Menyisir setiap helai rambut Baekhyun yang terasa sangat halus dan begitu wangi.

Chanyeol mendekat dan menghirup aroma surai Baekhyun, "kenapa kau begitu wangi _hm_?"

"Kan Ayah yang memandikan Baekkie hehe," Baekhyun terkekeh dan menatap wajah Chanyeol dari pantulan cermin di depannya.

Baekhyun menarik sebelah pergelangan tangan Chanyeol agar lebih mendekat kemudian mengecup singkat sudut bibir Chanyeol.

"Ayah juga wangi, Baekkie suka!"

Chanyeol memutar tubuh Baekhyun agar berhadapan dengannya kemudian berlutut dan membelai wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggenggam kedua tangan Ayahnya yang tengah membelai wajahnya. Keduanya selalu mensyukuri waktu yang dihabiskan bersama, saling berbagi kehangatan dan kasih sayang.

"Berangkat?" Ajak Chanyeol lebih pada nada bertanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu dan melompat dari kursi menuju gendongan Chanyeol. Chanyeol bangkit dan meraih tas Baekhyun, kemudian keluar menuju mobilnya.

"Mau mengemudi bersama?" Tanya Chanyeol dalam jarak wajah yang sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun.

"Tentu!"

Chanyeol mendudukkan Baekhyun pada pangkuannya kemudian meletakkan kedua tangan Baekhyun agar ikut menggenggam kemudi. Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol menginjak pedal gas.

" _Ayahhh_ ~"

"Apa, Sayang?"

"Baekkie tidak bisa lihat jalanannya, _ughh_." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya.

Tubuh Chanyeol menegak dan menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar lebih merapat hingga memudahkannya untuk dapat melihat jalan.

"Sudah kelihatan belum?"

" _Nah_ , ini baru keren."

Dengan sebelah tangan yang memegang kemudi, Chanyeol mencengkram pipi Baekhyun dan menariknya. Menghadiahinya sebuah kecupan ringan, lalu kembali fokus pada perjalanannya.

"Ayah! Jangan cium Baekkie terus. Baekkie jadi tidak fokus _nih_ ," Baekhyun menghentakkan tubuhnya dan memukul pelan lengan Ayahnya karena kesal.

"Rasanya.. Ayah ingin menggigit pipimu,"

"Jangan!! Sakit, Ayah.."

"Habis pipimu empuk sekali~, _nih_ \-- benar kan?" Goda Chanyeol sambil _menguyel-uyel_ sebelah pipi Baekhyun.

"Ayah!"

"Hahaha maaf, Ayah gemas." Chanyeol kembali mengecup bibir Baekhyun juga pipinya yang sedikit memerah.

Chanyeol melepaskan cengkraman Baekhyun pada kemudi mobil, lalu mempercepat laju memotong waktu mengingat hari ini adalah hari pertamanya menghadiri kantor setelah sekian hari berdiam diri di rumah tanpa memperdulikan pekerjaan sama sekali.

Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya rileks sambil memainkan jemari sang Ayah dipangkuannya-- _chanyeol mengemudi dengan satu tangan_. Ia juga mengelus setiap sisi jemari Chanyeol sambil sesekali mengecupnya. Jemari Chanyeol yang memang selalu tidak terkontrol justru bergerak menyingkap rok pendek Baekhyun dan mengelus paha dalamnya.

Baekhyun berpikir, _mengapa tangan Ayah selalu terasa panas?_ Sambil merasakan kehangatan dan rasa aneh yang perlahan muncul pada tubuhnya. Bagi Chanyeol, ini hal biasa. Fokusnya tidak akan terpecah hanya karena hal-hal sepele seperti ini. Hingga belaian itu pun terhenti ketika mobil Chanyeol tiba pada area sekolah Baekhyun.

"Ingat kan pesan Ayah setiap hari?"

" _Eum_!"

"Nanti Ayah akan menjemputmu, oke?" Ucap Chanyeol riang kemudian turun mengantar Baekhyun hingga batas gerbang. Melambai, mengecupnya sekali, dan kembali ke dalam mobil untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kantor.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.07, menandakan waktu makan malam telah tiba. Baekhyun telah bersiap di meja makan dengan sendok garpu di kedua tangannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia tengah mondar-mandir membawa hasil masakannya ke meja makan. Terakhir, ia juga menuangkan air mineral dingin.

Chanyeol menyiapkan makan malam Baekhyun dengan sempurna, kemudian menghidangkannya tepat di hadapan Baekhyun yang tengah berbinar. Bukan karena olahan ayam asam manis buatannya, tetapi pada _pudding strawberry_ di seberangnya yang sangat terlihat menggoda. Beku dan mengkilat, apalagi jika membayangkan saus vla yang meleleh sebagai pelengkap. Itu saja sudah membuat Baekhyun tak berkedip dengan liur yang menetes.

"Baekhyun sayang, makan _pudding_ nya nanti ya? Kau harus makan yang utama dulu, oke?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil memindahkan letak _pudding_ menjadi di sampingnya.

Baekhyun langsung menyambar makanannya dan menghabiskannya dengan buru-buru. Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa tertawa sambil sesekali mengingatkan agar tidak tersedak. Chanyeol terus mengawasi makan Baekhyun sambil memotong beberapa bagian _pudding_ untuk Baekhyun sebagai penutup. Tepat ketika Baekhyun meneguk 1/4 bagian isi gelas, sajian _pudding_ yang telah ia tunggu-tunggu tersaji di depannya. Banyak, sudah dipotong menjadi kecil-kecil, dan sudah dituangkan vla. Baekhyun berjingkrak dibuatnya.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Sayang. _Pudding_ nya tidak akan lari."

" _Mmm_ ini... Astaga, kenapa ini begitu segar? Rasanya.. tenggorokan Baekkie jadi dingin-dingin manis _gimana_ gitu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil terus menyendok hingga potongan pudding terakhir.

"Mau lagi?"

" _Aaahh_ tidak deh 'Yah, Baekkie sudah kenyang. Perut Baekkie kedinginan karena makan _pudding_ ini hehe."

"Ke kamar?"

"Gendong~"

"Sebentar, Ayah bereskan ini dulu."

Sesaat Chanyeol merapihkan meja makan dan mencuci beberapa piring lalu kembali dan memberikan _piggy back_ pada Baekhyun. Langkahnya yang tenang membuat Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berhenti di samping ranjang Baekhyun, menurunkannya, dan ikut berbaring di sisi Baekhyun. Sambil memainkan surai Baekhyun, Chanyeol bersenandung kecil berharap nyanyiannya dapat menjadi penghantar tidur bagi Baekhyun.

"Sayang.."

Wajah Baekhyun yang tadinya berada pada lekukan leher Chanyeol kini mendongak, menatap wajah Ayahnya yang sedang tersenyum manis.

"Apa, Ayah?"

Chanyeol mengecup perlahan kening Baekhyun hingga membuat putrinya tersebut memejamkan mata merasakan kehangatan bibir Ayahnya.

"Ayah sayang sekali sama Baekkie," Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Mengelus surai hingga punggung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit bangun untuk mengecup pipi Chanyeol kemudian kembali meringkuk dalam pelukan Ayahnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Merasa malu? Iya.

"Baekkie.. juga sayang Ayah-- _sayaaang_ sekali."

"Ayah akan menemani hidupmu hingga-- hingga pada saat kau harus berpisah dengan Ayah.."

"Maksud Ayah?"

"Suatu saat nanti, kau akan meninggalkan Ayah dan tinggal bersama pasanganmu. Cintamu."

"Ayah bicara apa sih? Baekkie tidak akan meninggalkan Ayah sendirian. Baekkie akan hidup dengan Ayah."

"Kau tidak bisa seperti itu, Sayang.."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Kau harus terus bersama dan bahagia dengan cintamu nanti."

"Tapi, cinta Baekkie.. adalah Ayah. Baekkie akan hidup bersama Ayah. Itu saja."

Pandangan Chanyeol hanya terpaku pada Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya. Lebih tepatnya menatap tidak suka padanya. Chanyeol hanya berpikir ia akan hidup seorang diri ketika putrinya dewasa dan berhasil menemukan sosok terakhir baginya. Chanyeol juga merasa berat hati jika mengingat apa yang akan terjadi jika dirinya terpisah dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng menghilangkan pikiran buruknya. Lengannya semakin melingkar pada punggung Baekhyun, menariknya hingga tidak tercipta jarak sedikitpun.

Chanyeol mengelus wajah Baekhyun, "kalau begitu.. tetaplah bersama Ayah, sampai kapanpun."

Kemudian mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Meraihnya dengan hati-hati, dan menempelkannya dengan lembut. Ciuman berlangsung lama tanpa ada lumatan atau hisapan, hanya kecupan kasih sayang yang berusaha Chanyeol kerahkan. Baekhyun ikut memejamkan matanya yang terasa panas.

Chanyeol mengakhirinya dan mengecup kening Baekhyun tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk melepasnya. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, setetes lelehan bening mengalir pada pipi Baekhyun.

" _Hiks_.. Baekkie tidak akan meninggalkan Ayah. Baekkie janji."

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah Baekhyun dan terkejut menyadari perasaan Baekhyun yang hanyut terlalu dalam.

"Hey Sayang.. apa yang kau tangiskan, _hm_?"

"Baekkie takut justru Ayah yang meninggalkan Baekkie, _hiks_.."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, Sayang."

" _Hiks_ \-- _hiks_ ,"

"Jangan menangis, Sayangku.."

Baekhyun tetap sesenggukan dengan tangan yang meremas kuat sisi kaos Chanyeol. Tubuhnya meringsut memeluk erat sosok Ayahnya yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Baekkie.. cinta Ayah."

"Ayah juga mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, Baekhyun-ku."

Chanyeol menghapus lelehan air mata Baekhyun dan mengecupi wajahnya, kemudian menarik selimut hingga menutupi batas bahu Baekhyun. Jemarinya tanpa henti membelai surai Baekhyun mencoba menenangkannya.

"Ayah akan menemanimu tidur malam ini,"

"Tidurlah, Sayangku."

 **~•~**

 **Tidak ada yang lebih baik dibanding mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang yang juga kita sayangi.**

 **Terima kasih.**


	9. chapter 9

**Ohparkkimbyun,**

 **present;**

 **That Good Kisser Is My Daddy.**

 **Rate:**

T-M and genderswitch

 **Main casted by:**

Park Chanyeol

Park (Byun) Baekhyun

 **Supports casted by:**

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo,

And other maybe.

 **Summary;**

Untuk putriku apapun kulakukan, satu-satunya wanita yang kucintai di sisa hidupku. Permintaannya akan selalu kukabulkan, termasuk-

-memuaskannya..

 _come to me_ , Baekhyun-ah.

 **9\. Sick**

"Ayah..."

"Yah... Sini Yah... _Mmmhh_ "

Baekhyun mengigau dalam tidurnya. Gerakannya terlihat gelisah dengan bulir keringat yang membasahi wajahnya. Sesekali ia meringis dengan nafas yang tidak teratur. Jemarinya sibuk meremas selimut yang ia pakai dengan erat.

Sementara Chanyeol, ia baru saja selesai mandi dan membuka lemarinya, mengambil satu stel baju formal untuk dipakainya ke kantor. Tetapi dari balik pintu kamarnya, ia dapat mendengar suara Baekhyun yang memanggilnya.

Chanyeol bergerak menuju kamar Baekhyun dengan lilitan handuk di pinggangnya. Ketika melihat tidur Baekhyun yang gelisah, Chanyeol pikir itu hanya mimpi buruk yang sering terjadi. Tetapi ketika telapak tangannya mengusap kening Baekhyun, Chanyeol terperanjat dengan rasa panas yang menjalar di tangannya.

Baekhyun demam.

"Astaga Sayang, tubuhnya panas sekali!" Chanyeol duduk di sisi Baekhyun dan mengusap keringat di wajahnya. Baekhyun semakin gelisah tetapi belum merasa terjaga.

Chanyeol bangkit dan berlari untuk berpakaian kemudian kembali ke kamar Baekhyun, membungkus tubuh Baekhyun dengan selimutnya dan menggendongnya menuju mobil. Chanyeol ingin membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit.

Chanyeol terlihat panik ketika pedal gas mulai ia injak. Tangannya sibuk mencengkram Baekhyun di pangkuannya, beruntung ada rumah sakit terdekat. Ketika sampai pun Chanyeol tergesa berlari menuju resepsionis untuk meminta layanan darurat demi putrinya.

Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun ditangani dengan Chanyeol yang menggenggam erat jemari Baekhyun. Sang dokter hanya menggeleng melihat reaksi berlebihan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dibawa oleh seorang perawat untuk menuju ke ruangan lain sementara Chanyeol mengikuti dokter menuju meja kerjanya.

"Anda penanggung jawab Nona Park Baekhyun?"

"Ya, saya Ayahnya. Putriku kenapa Dok?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada panik diiringi gestur tubuhnya yang terlihat sedikit gemetar.

"Anda tidak perlu panik, Nona Baekhyun hanya mengalami demam biasa, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Ah terima kasih Dokter, terima kasih."

"Perawat sedang mengurusnya untuk mendapatkan infus sementara, ketika suhu tubuhnya kembali stabil Nona Baekhyun bisa kembali ke rumah."

"Iya Dok, sekali lagi terima kasih."

"Dengan senang hati."

Chanyeol meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan menuju ke ruang rawat Baekhyun. Tepat ketika Chanyeol masuk, dua orang perawat tengah berusaha memasang infus di tangan kanan Baekhyun. Salah satu dari kedua perawat tersebut mencengkram erat tubuh Baekhyun agar tidak memberontak.

"Ayah... _Hiks_ \--"

Chanyeol langsung lari dan sedikit mendorong si perawat untuk menggantikan tempatnya. Chanyeol berpikir kenapa perawat itu kasar sekali dalam menahan Baekhyun.

"Ah penanggung jawab Nona Baekhyun? Mohon bantu saya untuk menenangkan Baekhyun. Saya akan mulai memasangkan infus."

"Ya, akan saya bantu."

Si perawat memulai dengan mengusapkan kapas alkohol disekitar punggung tangan Baekhyun.

"Ayah.. Baekkie takut _hiks_ , kita pulang saja yuk _hiks_ \--"

" _Sssstt_ tidak apa-apa Sayang, kau demam dan harus diobati. Tenang saja, Ayah disini menemanimu." Bisik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, dan sebelah tangannya ia gerakan untuk membelai kening hingga surai Baekhyun. Chanyeol membungkuk sambil sesekali mengecup wajah Baekhyun.

Ketika perawat mulai membuka jarum infus, Chanyeol mencengkram wajah Baekhyun agar menatapnya. Mengalihkan pandangannya agar ia tidak merasa takut. Chanyeol sempat melirik sebentar ke arah perawat dan mengangguk kecil.

" _Ssstt_ jangan menangis, Sayangku.."

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, jarum infus tertancap pada tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tadinya ingin menjerit, tertahan karena Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya. Chanyeol mencengkram kuat rahang Baekhyun agar ia tidak mengelak.

" _Mmmpphh_!"

Kedua perawat tampak sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat, seketika mereka mengalihkan pandangan dan merasa gugup, kemudian memasangkan plester perekat dan membereskan alat-alat juga sampah yang tersisa.

Ketika mereka mengangkat kepala dan hendak pamit, mereka kembali dikejutkan dengan Chanyeol yang melumat bibir Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun yang ikut mendesah. Chanyeol melepas ciumannya dan membekap mulut Baekhyun dengan tangannya. Maniknya melirik kedua perawat dan mengisyaratkannya untuk pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"K-kami permisi Tu-tuan." Keduanya membungkuk dan sedikit tergesa meninggalkan ruangan.

Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun yang masih banjir air mata. Bekapan Chanyeol terlepas, ia menarik salah satu kursi dan mendudukinya.

"Sakit sekali ya? Ayah minta maaf,"

" _Hiks_ kenapa Ayah malah cium Baekkie? Padahal tadi Baekkie ingin teriak. Sakit sekali Ayah... _Hiks_ ,"

"Ayah tidak bisa mendengar jeritanmu. Maafkan Ayah, Sayang."

"Baekkie tidak suka sakit _hiks_.."

"Menangislah sampai rasa sakit itu hilang,"

"Ayah disini saja _hiks_ \-- jangan tinggalkan Baekkie."

"Ayah tidak akan pergi, Ayah janji. Lebih baik sekarang kau tidur sambil menunggu infusnya habis, oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, Chanyeol mendekat dan mengecup pelan pelipis Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan mata ketika menerimanya dan menyamankan posisi.

"Lekaslah sembuh dari sakitmu, Ayah mencintaimu, Sayangku."

 **Tidak ada yang lebih baik dibanding mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang yang kita sayangi.**

 **Terima kasih!**


End file.
